Massacre at The Bacchanalia
This event takes place in Bloodbound, Book 3, Chapter 8. Prelude After the Battle of New York, Rheya assumes charge of New York. She invites Adrian, Kamilah, Jax, Lily, and Your Character to a "Bacchanalia" party to celebrate. Your Character has doubts and tells Adrian and Kamilah of your psychic abilities of what you saw. They believe you and decide to keep their guards up. At the party, after everything whines down, Your Character sees Rheya killing humans, confirming your vision and suspicions. She immediately tells Adrian, Kamilah, Lily, and Jax who express their disgust at Rheya's disregard of human life. Jax is worried about Nikhil but Your Character orders the group to leave while she (premium choice) rescues Nikhil. If she chooses to rescue Nikhil, she is able to succeed in it and he becomes an ally in the future. Battle for the Future After you and your friends are able to leave, Rheya starts to control the minds of all four love interests and makes them want to kill you but you instinctively release your psychic powers which stuns her and brings your friends back to their senses. Rheya later kills Liv Denara/Griff Sanderson who arrives at the wrong place and time to break Your Character's resolve. Your Character, Adrian, Kamilah, Jax, and Lily are able to escape. Your Character and Adrian has their suspicions confirmed. They are all angry at what Rheya did to them. For Kamilah, she felt her whole body violated and is now angry at Rheya for killing Liv/Griff as s/he was a vampire just like she was. For Adrian, he thought Rheya had the best interests at heart but just proved herself nothing more than a psychopath. For Jax, he promised to protect the innocent and Your Character but pointed a weapon at her against his will and consent. Jax later comforts Lily after what had happened. Your Character is tired of so much fighting and pain that is going on and vows vengeance against Rheya for what she did to Liv/Griff. Aftermath Adrian, Kamilah, Jax, and Lily believe that Your Character is their only hope in stopping Rheya's madness but needs another psychic's help in honing Your Character's skills. Due to Serafine Dupont being loyal to Rheya, she is of no help. Jax suggests one in Tokyo by the name of Kano. He states that he kept Kano a secret out of loyalty to his maker, Takeshi. The group agrees and changes into their casual clothing to go to Tokyo. The group is later ambushed by Gaius Augustine who had been restored by Rheya. He attacks the group but Your Character fights back after feeling the pain Gaius caused her. She reaches into his mind and connects with an old version kept hidden. He becomes scared of Your Character. Kamilah and Adrian take advantage of the distraction and throw him off the plane. The group becomes desperate and agrees to get Your Character to find Kano. Gaius survives the fall and is in shock but grins evilly at Your Character's newfound abilities and how the group is heading to Japan. Category:Events in Bloodbound Category:Events